


Loving Parents

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [16]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eric being a good dude, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Touching, Swearing, That's right baby Yancy's touch-starved, Touch-Starved, Victim Blaming, nothing graphic but it's def there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: This is just me thinking “Hey what if what Mark was saying was just what Yancy believed and his life was actually just shit?” because Goddamn it Mark people wouldn't act like that when being called son if they had loving parents!!
Series: My Storyline [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did you kill your parents?”

Yancy’s not really sure how the topic was brought up, just that it was. They were at lunch, after Dr. Iplier had to practically drag him out to socialize, saying stuff about how ‘it’s very unhealthy to isolate yourself.’ Yancy ended up relenting, deciding not to get on anyone’s bad side while living here for free. 

Bim was the one that asked. Dr. Iplier immediately slapped the game show host on the shoulder, berating him for asking such a personal question.

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it,” Yancy held back laughing as the two fought quietly in front of him. “I don’t mind talking. I just kinda… snapped one day. They were nice people though… I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“What made you snap then?” Bim looked interested, leaning on his hand. 

“Just uh,” Yancy didn’t really know how to explain this. “Just a bad kid is all. I wasn’t appreciating all they’ve done for me, doing shit they didn’t like and getting beat for it. I was way too spoiled as a kid.” He laughed a little as he thought about how he used to complain about how cold it can get waiting for the bus and his parents forcing him to walk the few miles to school instead.

“Beat?” Bim sounded shocked, head bouncing up from his hand and eyes wide. “Yancy, that’s not really ‘nice people.’” Yancy made a face.

“That’s how parentin’ works?” his words lifted in pitch at the end in his confusion. “Youes telling me you’re parents never beat youes black and blue?” Bim and Dr. Iplier shook their heads rapidly. Yancy ignored the pit forming in his stomach and laughed again. “Must’ve been some bad parents than.”

“I mean, they weren’t the best no,” Dr. Iplier admitted, his voice was slow and quiet. Yancy couldn’t work out why. “But they never  _ beat  _ me…”

“Not even a backhand? No slapping, no nothing?” Yancy was really confused now. His parents used to tell him that all kids got hit, that’s just what parenting was. The other two continued to shake their heads.

“Yancy, you don’t  _ really  _ believe that’s okay, do you?” Bim had that same slow and quiet voice. Yancy had a growing feeling it was pity. “What they did to you―”

“What?” Yancy said harsher than he intended. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t like being pitied. “They were good people, worked hard to keep the shithole we lived in. Ain’t nothing they did that I didn’t deserve.” Dr. Iplier was getting angry now, fist clenched on the table top.

“You can’t seriously―” he stopped himself, noticing how Yancy glanced down at his hands for a split second, tense. He forced himself to relax before continuing. “What about Eric?” Both Bim and Yancy looked at him strangely. “Do you think Eric deserved that shit too? You think what Derek was doing was just good parenting?”

“Fucking course not!” Yancy sounded affronted. “Lil bro’s different, he’s a good kid! What that bastard did was terrible!”

“Then what makes it different?”

“I was a little snot nosed brat! I sneaked away to go to theater and smoke. Complained when a good beaten left me aching. Fucking locked my door at night so my mom couldn’t touch me no more…” Yancy stopped as he felt the pit in his stomach move to his throat, face burning in shame as he looked down at his hands. “Eric’s never hurt nobody. I ruined my parents and then killed them. Fuckin’ cold blooded murderer…”

“Yancy…” Bim’s hand brushed against his arm and it  _ burned _ . It was getting harder and harder not to cry. 

He pushed himself from the table as soon as the first tear broke free and rushed past the two. He slammed the door shut as soon as he got to his room and locked the door. Yancy gasped and trembled as he slid down the door. He didn’t understand why he was even crying, why Bim’s touched burned on his arm and made him want to rip it off. His parents were good people, good honest people that Yancy ruined with his life. He knew this, has known this for years.

Why didn’t he believe it anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk I added another one of Eric and Yancy bonding. They have pretty similar situations to me.

“Yancy, please just let us in.”

Silence.

“Yancy, it’s been two days! Mike hasn’t even seen you around at night.” Dr. Iplier’s voice sounded desperate. “You need to eat and drink and socialize.” Yancy grabbed the nearest thing he could reach― one of his shoes― and chucked it full force at the door.

“Last time I socialized, youes ruined my life!”

Nothing. A minute goes by, before Yancy hears his footsteps leave the door. He gave up.

Yancy curled up tighter on the floor. It was cold. Reminded him of his cell. He misses his cell so much. He would give anything to be in solitary right now. No one ever bothered him in there, just the guard to drop off food and the warden to let him out. Yancy feels bad for ever getting upset when thrown in there, he didn’t know how good he had it until it was gone.

Isn’t that how all this works?

There was a soft knock on the door. Yancy grabbed another shoe to throw when an even softer voice spoke up called his name. Yancy stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the door. That was Eric. He pushed himself off the floor, groaning as his muscles ached and joints popped, and went to answer the door.

He opened the door, and just as he expected, Eric stood at the door.

“What do youes want?” Yancy tried making his voice cold, but Eric flinched at it and he regretted it immediately. “Just get in ‘ere.” Yancy opened the door wider and nodded for Eric to come in, closing and locking the door again when he was inside.

“I just uhh,” he stuttered, wringing that cloth in his hands. “I heard― well um, w-word travels fast around here a-and…” He trailed off awkwardly, but Yancy wasn’t thick.

“Youes here to talk about my feelings, huh kid?” he snipped, moving to sit on the floor, back against the door. “Fine, whatever. At least youes better than that fucking doctor.”

Eric let out a noise similar to a whimper and looked around for some place he could sit too. He moved to sit on Yancy’s empty bed― he threw off all the pillows and blankets because they just felt too nice to him― and pulled his knees to his chest.

It was quiet for a bit, both of them not wanting to start the conversation.

“Youes gonna talk kid, or we just gonna sit here?” Yancy doesn’t mean to sound rude, but he just wanted to get this over with. Eric jumped and quickly averted his gaze to the floor, picking at his shoelaces.

“M-my um,” he took a deep breath before continuing, shutting his eyes tightly. “I-I had the same problem as you when I got here. I loved my dad, I-I thought everything he did was w-what I deserved and it was  _ so hard  _ getting the idea that it wasn’t. My dad used to hit me, c-call me awful names, and neglect me, but I  _ still _ loved him and I  _ still _ thought it was my fault he was like that.”

Yancy shifted in his spot. He knew what the kid has gone through, he was filled in as soon as he got here to be careful with his anger around Eric, but he still he didn’t want to hear details about it. He wished he had never come here in the first place. 

“I-It took awhile for me to come around,” Eric was talking again. “And I still have moments where I think everything is my fault. I don’t mean to sound rude, b-but I’m uh, I’m glad I have someone here that understands a little of what it’s like to love someone that treated you so terribly.”

Yancy nodded, pulling up his legs a little and resting his arms on his knees. “Did they use to look at youes weirdly when youes defended ‘em?” Eric nodded rapidly, smiling softly.

“Yeah! I mean, I know now that what my dad did was no excuse, but when I would talk about him positively, they all looked at me like I was crazy!”

Yancy chuckled, and Eric brighten, a beaming smile on his face. “Did youes ever mention something fucked up casually and then they freak out on youes?”

“Yeah yeah!” Eric nodded quickly again, dropping his legs and leaning closer. “Once I mentioned that I was always scared to sleep at night because I was afraid my dad would come in and hurt me and they all looked at me so worriedly!” Yancy laughed again.

“I had that same problem! My mom’s used to sneak in my room and I was always up because I was so afraid of her comin’ in while I’s was sleeping.” Yancy waved a hand through the air as he explained, and Eric didn’t even flinch. “They’re just throwing a big pity party ‘bout it. They’ll never understand it.”

“Only we can.” 

“Exactly.” Yancy pointed at Eric and smiled wider when he giggled. He dropped his arm and sighed, leaning his head back and frowning up at the ceiling. “God, we are fucked up aren’t we?” He mumbled.

He heard a creak on the bed and saw Eric sit next to him on the floor. 

“We are,” he agreed, mood also sobering. “But we’re both going to get better, okay? I can help you through it and you can help me. We can be f-fucked up together.”

Yancy let out a bark of a laugh when hearing Eric swear. He covered his mouth with his hand and rolled his head to look at Eric. He was giggling too, face bright red. 

Yancy suddenly pulled Eric into a hug, practically cradling the taller man in his arms. Eric let out a yelp, but was quick to melt into the hug. He brought his hands up to wrap around the ex-convict. Yancy felt his throat clog up when he felt that buzz again from Eric’s arms on his back, but this time he leaned into the touch instead of jump away.

They can be fucked up together. Yancy didn’t need to go through all this alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy has one more person try to help him out and it ends in a little hopeful note.

  
  


It’s been over a week since Yancy found out about how awful his parents were. It was… painful to say the least. After Eric’s visit, he’s tried getting out of his room more often. Dr. Iplier demanded that he talk to him about this stuff, but Yancy hasn’t gone to see him yet. Thankfully, the doctor has given him space on the subject. Yancy’s grateful for that, he doesn’t think he could handle more awful revelations just yet.

He loved his parents, he really did. Well, he could do without his father, watching his every move and yelling at him for little things, throwing him around like he’s a bag of nothing. His mother was nice, though.

Yancy shuddered as he thought of his mother and shut his eyes tightly, skin crawling. His mother was hard to think about. He didn’t want to think about her.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Yancy blinked his eyes open again and glanced at the door. He pushed himself up from his bed and made his way across the room, gracefully hopping around the blankets and pillows that were still scattered across the floor. He opened the door and blinked more when Bim stood there.

“Hey…” he mumbled, giving Yancy a small smile as he looked up at him. “Can I uh, can I come in?”

“Um, y-yeah. Yeah, sure,” Yancy moved away and shoved the stuff on the floor near his bed, feeling self-conscience. “Sorry my place is shit, I don’t like sleepin’ with all this bedding.”

“It’s fine,” Bim stood awkwardly in near the doorway after shutting the door. He cleared his throat and loosened his tie a little. “H-how have you been since I last saw you?”

Yancy didn’t even realise he hasn’t seen Bim since this whole thing happened. “We uh, youes know, difficult.”

Bim nodded, still looking way too uncomfortable with all of this. He glanced around before taking the chair from Yancy’s desk and sitting down, turning it to face him. Yancy just plopped down on his bed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“There’s no easy way to say this…” Bim laughed breathlessly, tugging on the cuffs of his sleeves. “But I just… I got a bad feeling with the whole… hiding from your mom thing. I just wanted to know if it’s really what I think it is, and to see if I can help you in anyway I can.”

Yancy tensed as soon as his mother was mentioned and leaned back, rubbing his neck and looking away. He was hoping neither of them heard that, or at least neither of them cared enough to dig into it. If either of them did, he expected it to be Dr. Iplier, not Bim.

He sighed and shrugged, dropping his hand and looking back up at Bim. “Go ahead and ask. I’ll tell youes if youes hot or cold.”

“Were you sexually abused?” Bim blurted out, keeping eye contact with the ex-convict.

Yancy took a moment to reply, mouth open slightly as he tried to think of what to say.

“Well, I’s uh,” he swallowed and looked down at his lap, leaning forward on his knees again. “I’s never heard it put like that before.” He let out an uncomfortable laugh as he glanced back up at Bim.

Bim looked like he was hiding his real reaction. Yancy never got real training, but he knew most of the tips and tricks of acting. Bim was a good actor when he wasn’t distracted, but this was clearly weighing on him.

“Listen,” Yancy sighed and rubbed his neck again. “I know my parents were bad, I know that now, but my mom is different. She was nice and she protected me sometimes. She told me what my dreams were and how amazing I would be. She wasn’t like my dad―”

“She hurt you, Yance,” whatever Bim was trying to hide on his face, he couldn’t with his voice. It was croaked and shaky. “She―”

“Yeah, she made me uncomfortable a lot, coddled me like no tomorrow,” Yancy tried to laugh again, but it felt like it was squeezed from his lungs. “She was fine when I was younger, but as soon as high school hit and I started gettin’ bigger―” Yancy snapped his fingers, missing Bim’s flinch. “Bam! She started sayin’ I looked so much like my dad and touching me all over.”

“Oh god,” Bim looked close to crying and Yancy felt guilty. This felt worse than the first conversation about his parents. He didn’t want Bim to cry because of him. “I… I can help you, Yance. I can, I can with this.”

“What?” the ex-convict scrunched up his face in confusion. Bim shifted his chair and quickly wiped away an escaped tear.

“Yancy, when I was in high school, I had this boyfriend,” his face hardened slightly as he began the story. “He was an abusive asshole that used to be my best friend before we started dating. I was a kid at the time and didn’t know any better. He used to force me to do all these sexual things with him that I didn’t want to do and I never stopped him from doing it because I thought that’s what I should do for my boyfriend.”

Yancy felt rage fill him to the brim during Bim’s story. He leaned back on the bed and crossed his arms tightly, trying to stop himself from jumping up and punching holes into the walls. He didn’t want Bim to think he was angry at him. So Yancy just stewed in his anger as Bim continued.

“It didn’t go longer than a year after he found out that I―” he shook his head and waved it off. “Never mind that. The point is, I have experience with what you went through. Yeah, it’s a little different, but I can help you with this. You don’t have to deal with this specific trauma alone.”

Yancy looked at Bim for a moment. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or angry or upset with this conversation then he did with the first and second. He felt… relieved? Yancy wasn’t actually sure. It felt like whatever weight was on his chest was lifted. It lessened with Eric, having some support with his father’s abuse and dealing with the change in his parents’ images, but it was completely gone now with Bim’s confession. 

“Yance?” Bim spoke slowly, shifting in his seat again. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t reply verbally. Instead, getting up from the bed and lifting Bim into a hug. The shorter man squeaked like a toy and Yancy grinned as he rested his cheek on his fluffy, gelled back hair. Bim chuckled and wiggled his arms out of Yancy’s grip and wrapped them loosely around his waist, almost hesitantly.

Yancy’s breathing hitched slightly at the gentle touch on his lower back and swallowed. This was happening a lot lately and he’s not sure why. It’s like every touch he’s been getting was lately was making his whole body spark. He tightened his grip on Bim, breathing a little harder. 

“Yance…” Bim mumbled against Yancy’s chest, fully wrapping his arms around him now.

“I’m okay,” his voice shuddered and he shut his eyes tightly. “Thanks for this… all this support and shit. Youes guys really are somethin’.” he barked out a laugh at the end.

He felt Bim smile against his chest and wiggle his head out as well, feeling him give Yancy a quick peek on the cheek before settling back against his chest. He rubbed his back and squeezed him back.

“You’ll be okay, Yance. We’ll help you through this.” 

And for once, Yancy believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. It's done. I fucked up ya boy but I'm fixing him up don't worry. Hoped you liked this dumb fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I got better ideas for Yancy. Also I'm trying to make the touching thing as vague as possible, but it is deeper than you think...


End file.
